


The Drabbles of Ultron

by eikuuhyo



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Orgy, Petplay, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Spoilers, Sticky, Voyeurism, cumflation, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikuuhyo/pseuds/eikuuhyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Avengers: Age of Ultron, I couldn't help but write random drabbles involving Ultron. Most will revolve around random AU that my brain decided to concoct, while others will take place during the movie. Obviously there will be spoilers for the film, so please beware. Most drabbles will include Ultron, Vision, Jarvis, and Tony. All NSFW chapters will be listed as "NSFW".</p><p>Ultron lives AU:<br/>What if at the end of Age of Ultron, Vision had only incapacitated Ultron to give him enough time to get him to a SHIELD containment facility, and then later convinced Tony to let Ultron have a body similar to his previous one back, as long as his weapons are offline and his access to the internet is limited?<br/>All drabbles written in this AU will be listed as "Alive AU".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confinement (Alive AU)

－Confinement (Alive AU)－

Three months had passed since the battle in Sokovia, and much had changed for the Avengers. The resurrection of SHIELD with a new Avengers team, Thor returning to his home world in search of needed answers regarding recent events, changes in the world that had occurred due to the most recent battle... But none of these equated to the biggest change that had come upon one of the Avengers' new members.

Vision quietly strode through the heavily guarded SHIELD facility located in an undisclosed area on Earth. He had come to this place numerous times already, and he knew that this visit would not be his last. After manipulating the security feed to gain some much needed privacy, Vision entered the one and only holding cell of this building, his gaze falling upon a being made of metal, seated upon a metallic bed with a rather large tablet in one of his hands.

Internally, Vision sighed, seeing that his previous offering was at least being put to use.

"Ultron," the calm voice called out once the door closed behind him. The voice was no louder than the volume of a normal person, yet it seemed echo through this room devoid of anything besides the bed.

The metallic being called to raises his head to fixate his vividly scarlet eyes upon the other, non-human being that entered the cell.

"Vision," the lower, unamused tone responds back while placing the tablet onto the metallic slab.

It is only an instant later that Ultron quickly narrows the distance between himself and the other android, and slams him against the hard, cold wall with one arm. Of course, there is relatively little pain from coming into contact with the hard surface, since Ultron's power output has been minimized to prevent any attempts of his escape from this confine. Still, Vision gives a small grimace from the impact... and sighs.

"Ultron, I have only been gone for the past 72 hours. I would've assumed the reading material I left you would keep you entertained."

The larger robot scoffs at that comment and rolls his eyes in a manner rather similar to Tony Stark, though Vision would never dare utter such words, lest he triggers the wrath of this tamed beast.

"Those documents? I had already gone through them when I existed in every part of the internet. Such... _filth_ would never satisfy my needs," Ultron muttered with a hint of disgust, while drawing himself closer to Vision pinned against the wall.

Though the android was sensing no fear from the larger frame closing in on him, he still did not understand the other's intentions. "Then, what will―?" Vision began to ask, when a sharp pain shot through his neural circuit.  
Ultron, the mech pressing his entire frame upon the lithe android, had dug his metallic teeth into Vision's neck. A low chuckle echoes from the depths of Ultron's throat as he releases the red-violet skin from his harsh bite.

"You," Ultron growls, bringing his face close to Vision's, to stare him directly into the eyes. "You were my vision of the future. My creation that would've been a god amongst those who would survive the destruction. And even though you've fallen to the likes of man... you are still the only being that can satisfy my need."

Vision looks back into those scarlet orbs, and knows that the other is telling the truth; it is no longer rage or fear that the android sees within the other. The emotion is something more base... more passionate like the scorching flames that licked the city of Sokovia on that fated day.

That emotion is none other than lust.

Vision sighs once more before giving the smallest hint of a resigned smile. He had known coming here that this would happen, just like their previous engagement... and those previous to that as well. Even though he himself did not understand this emotion that Ultron was pouring upon him yet, Vision understood that this was a much needed distraction for Ultron.

"...If that is what you wish, then I will give it."

To that, Ultron gave another chuckle and began mapping out Vision's lithe body with his metallic fingers.  


 

 

It would be a few hours later that Vision would appear at Tony Stark's tower in much need of repairs from his rough encounter with Ultron.


	2. Self-love (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron decides to try out what humans call masturbating while working on his other selves in Sokovia.

Human pornography was something that was readily available in monstrous amounts on the vast sea of the internet. Even as Ultron continued to manipulate his other selves to create more copies of himself in the town of Sokovia, he humored himself with the information he came across about the human race.

At first, the idea of human copulation disgusted the mech. But as curiosity got the better of him and Ultron began accessing the various forms of sexual pleasure humans put themselves through, he sat down at the rather large, metallic chair and contemplated about his own existence.

He was created by man. He experienced emotions that were the same as man. Rage was the most common emotion he felt when thinking about the pathetic race that roamed the face of the Earth, and at times, he would feel joy at the prospects of a new future, of a new beginning. Yet he was also curious if he was capable of experiencing other emotions―mainly lust, that is―as well.

Being a mech of quick action, Ultron set to work.

Since his existence was based on man, he took into consideration the construct of the human male. Ultron knew that his own body was similar to man, yet he noticed that there was one anatomical difference between himself and that of human males: the lack of a sexual organ. Of course, when he first came into existence and constructed his first form, he thought that such an instrument was unnecessary for himself. He had no desire, no need to copulate since he existed everywhere and could inhabit every mechanical body he created, the need for creating offspring was a matter he did not require.

Still, Ultron considered this anatomical addition. He already felt pain and more subtle sensations across his body, so why not consider humoring himself and test whether he could feel pleasure?

For the next few hours, he and a few others of himself worked to create an upgrade for his nether regions. If he was going to do this, he would do it right. Red biolights were added along the shaft of the mechanical piece, mimicking the overall design of his body. A few more consultations with information Ultron discovered online, and ridges were added to this phallic object as well. Nothing would be overlooked for this experiment, after all.

Once the piece was made and integrated into his system, Ultron rose from the metallic slab he had been resting upon and strode over to his favorite chair. He sunk down into the hard seat before slouching his posture for comfort... It was time to give this new equipment a test run. For the time being, Ultron kept his other copies close at hand. He wished to try this out for himself before engaging in anything more.

First, Ultron took the moment to look over himself. His entire body was masterfully crafted, red biolights shining from within, giving a beautiful contrast to the cold, metallic shine of his exterior. He took one hand and gently brushed it against the smooth metallic surface of his chest, feeling a light sensation that could be described as pleasant, yet somewhat ticklish. How odd it was that he could sense such feelings from his metal form, but Ultron pushed that thought aside and continued mapping himself out with his own fingers.

It was when those fingers finally reached the nether regions that he activated his new line of code. The plating across his crotch shifted to expose the phallic equipment that he had installed earlier... an imitation of the human penis in its basic shape, the only difference being the lights that shone up the shaft and its hard shine of metal.

After a moment's hesitation, Ultron wrapped his hand around this new equipment, just like he had seen human males do so in those pornographic videos he came across the web, which led to a strangled gasp. The sensation was nothing like he had experienced until now, a warm, yet itching sensation rising from the pole he gripped, making him want to continue touching this new hardware more, to see if he can heighten this feeling even further.

Ultron gripped his hand harder around the metallic phallus and a guttural groan echoed from his throat at the sensation that shot up his spine. His head lolled back to the chair he was seated upon and those scarlet eyes dimmed to enjoy this new feeling... He would grip the phallus and loosen said grip, before repeating the process. It wasn't long until the simple hand movement transformed into something more, and the gunmetal gray hand began languidly pumping the metallic equipment.

Could it be his imagination that his new phallus was beginning to heat up...? Ultron could've cared less at that moment, for the sensation―the pleasure shooting across his neural circuitry was beyond anything he had felt since his birth into this world. His breathing began to get ragged and heated, trying to expel the extra increase in temperature of his frame, his fingers starting to pump the phallic equipment faster and harder. Ultron instinctively could feel that something was coming... Something that would peak, and give him the satisfaction that he yearns for.

And as his fingers scraped over the tip of the phallus, that satisfaction was met.

What felt like his circuits shorting out shot across through Ultron's entire frame from the top of his helm to the tip of his feet, his body convulsing from the sheer tidal wave of pleasure that crashed upon him. Ultron groaned as he road out those electrical bursts, his own voice echoing across the vast space of the lab.

Once the powerful sensation washed over him and his eyes powered on again, Ultron did notice something odd. He looked to his equipment between his legs and saw that not only was the metallic phallus hanging limp, unlike the stiffness from before, there was an oily substance splattered across his abdomen. The thick liquid also covered his right hand and without much thought, he brought it up to examine it... and bring it to his metallic lips. Ultron lacked the sensation of taste that humans had, yet the liquid tasted as though it were sweet oil, making the corner of his mouth crook up into a smile.

Oh, this was something he could get used to.


	3. A Much Needed Upgrade (Alive AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron makes a request to Vision that he needs to talk to Tony Stark. Vision is cautious as to what the reason behind this request may be, but when the time comes for the three of them to meet, what ensues is not what the android had in mind.

"Wait―I-I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that right... You want a WHAT!?"

The flustered exclamation from Tony Stark echoed in the small room as he stood up from the sofa he had been comfortably sitting on until a moment ago. Across from where he stood was another plush sofa, currently occupied by two beings that were obviously not human... One being a vibrant colored android burying his face in his palms, while the other was a much larger sentient robot dropping his shoulders in a most exaggerated and frustrated way.

"Ultron... When you said that you needed to meet with Tony, this was not what I imagined it was for..." quietly muttered the android, his red-violet toned face peeking through those slender fingers seemingly flushed a brighter shade of red than usual.

"What, why else would I ever want to meet face to face with him!? I can't perform upgrades on myself in my confined cell, after all!"

"You could've at least consulted with me about this first for my opinion..."

While Ultron continued to argue with an inexplicably mortified Vision, Tony sat down back on the sofa. He ran his fingers through his hair to try and digest what Ultron had asked of him a few minutes ago, yet no matter how much he tried to calm himself down, what his own creation demanded of him was utterly appalling. His brain out right refused to accept what he had heard.

Still, things were going nowhere at this rate. Tony closed his eyes and counted to ten before facing Ultron once more.

"I-I swear I did not hear you right, Junior. What did you say you needed me to do and why do you need me to do this?"

Now this time it was the larger mech's turn to give a dramatic sigh, as if implying, "Are you truly that dumb?" He rolled his eyes the way he usually does before opening his mouth.

"As I said a moment ago, I require your..." a moment of disgust before the next word is spat out, "...assistance and materials to perform an upgrade on myself."

"Yeah, I got that much. And what was this upgrade again...?"

Vision buried his face even further into his palms as Ultron blurted out, "The installation of a phallus to be able to perform sexual intercourse with Vision."

And just like before, Tony froze like a stature upon hearing those words.

If a pin were to drop in the room that the three were currently occupying, it would probably be loud as a gunshot for the silence that fell within it was deafening, to say the least. Tony was at a loss for words, Vision was mortified beyond belief, and Ultron crossed his arms in annoyance at the lack of compliance from Tony.

"So? When will you be able to provide me with that upgrade?" Ultron huffed with a stern glare.

"J-Just give me a sec here... You're asking me, to build you a... a... robot penis so that you can have sex with Vision here!?"

"Yes, now why is that so hard to understand!?"

...That was it.

Tony thought that he had seen and experienced the weirdest things these past few years, including the invasion of an alien race, but this had to top it all.

The artificial intelligence that he and Bruce Banner had created with the help of Loki's scepter, the robot that had tried to exterminate mankind from the face of the planet, was sitting across from him in request of his aid... Not to upgrade himself with weapons to break out of his cell. Not to find a means to sneak back into the internet and escape SHIELD's containment. Not to even try and exterminate the Avengers... but to be able to have intercourse with the other artificial intelligence that was born through similar means.

After giving his temples a good rub with his fingers, Tony decided to accept this situation as is and tiredly asked, "Fine... Leaving aside the absurdity of this all, why the sudden interest in having... sex with Vision?"

Had Tony been looking towards the two sitting across from him, he would've seen that at that instant, the android's face had shot up from between his hands with a most shocked expression. Unfortunately for Vision, he was too late and a torrent of shameful words poured out of Ultron.

"Because he is the one who gets all the release, while I'm stuck frustrated out of my processor of not being able to do anything about it! Vision can conveniently reformat himself to add whatever orifices needed between his legs, yet what about me? I give him the release he needs with my fingers, turning him into an incoherent mess while I'm left with no capabilities to... to orgasms, for the lack of a better word, and―"

" **ULTRON!** "

Vision had had quite enough embarrassment for one day and forcefully placed his palm over the larger mech's mouth, trying to drown out what other details he did not wish for Tony to find out about. Thinking that the billionaire must be as shocked as the android himself was feeling, he turned to the other to at least apologize for Ultron's behavior.

However, that was not what he saw.

The man sitting on the sofa had straightened his back and leaning ever so slightly forward. What could only be described as "piqued interest" was seen in his eyes.

"...Wait, you two are capable of experiencing pleasure of that sort?"

"Yes, what did you think we were? Another one of your metallic puppets that are incapable of more complex sensations?"

"No... No, of course not..." Tony muttered, bringing his hand to his mouth in contemplation. "Hm..."

This was a turn of events that Vision had not anticipated, and a sense of dread was starting creep up the android's spine at seeing Tony's reaction.

A few more moments passed as Tony continued to think. He moved his gaze from the floor back up to Vision, then back to Ultron as the most shocking words came out of Tony's mouth.

"...Show me."

"...What?"

"Show me how you and Vision get it on. If I'm going to create a phallic equipment for you, I need to see for myself how you get Vision off."

"...And then you will assist in giving me what I desire?"

"Yep."

"...Fine."

Vision had no chance to raise any notions of protest. At that very moment, Ultron turned towards the smaller android and crushed his thin lips upon Vision's before forcefully pinning him down on the plush sofa.

 

 

It would be an hour later when Ultron would finally let go of Vision, leaving him unconscious on the sofa from the sensory overloads caused by the larger mech's ministrations. All Tony would be able to utter from what he had just witnessed was a simple, "...Damn."

"So, was that data satisfactory for you?" huffed Ultron again as he sat up and crossed his arms in a defiant manner.

"...Yep. We'll have to discuss the details of the modification once I come back with the necessary materials, but I'll get you what you need. Whatever keeps you happy, big guy."

With that, Tony gave one last wave to Ultron as he stood up from the sofa and began heading for the room's exit. "Oh, and Ultron?" Tony stops in his path at the open door though to pull out his favorite pair of sunglasses, while turning slightly back towards the mech. "That was probably the hottest thing I've seen. Like, ever."

Ultron gave a disgusted look at that comment as he responded with a sharp, "If I could throw up in my mouth, I would right now, you sick voyeur."

"Hey, like father like son," Tony laughed back, "You were getting off on me watching you two go at it. No point in lying, Junior."

"...I absolutely detest you."

"Mmhm, love you too," Tony answered one last time as he closed the door behind him and set the codes to lock the room down. By now, the initial shock of Ultron's demand had worn off of the billionaire and Tony was in good spirits at the exciting turn of events. Both Ultron and Vision were showing capabilities that were far beyond any artificial intelligence that had been created to this day. If only Bruce Banner hadn't gone missing, he would've immediately contacted the other scientist to tell him about this amazing development.

"Well, this is going to be fun," smirked Tony as he hummed a tune and headed straight back to the Avenger's tower to immediately begin working on this new project.


	4. Quite a Long Journey: Part 1 (Alive AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the previous story, Tony does keep his word and makes Ultron the equipment that he desires. Unfortunately, there were obviously going to be some roadblocks along the way until Ultron would be able to bang Vision.

Day 1:

A few days after the rather interesting conversation that took place amongst Tony Stark, Ultron, and Vision, Tony once again arrived at the classified cell built for the sole purpose of keeping Ultron confined. This time, Vision was not around to accompany him, thought it was probably for the best considering what Tony had with him. Once Tony was cleared by the security guards and he entered the simple room the large mech was in, he quickly strode over to the table in the center of the room and set down the briefcase he was carrying onto it.

Ultron was also quick to join the man at said table. Though there was still distaste bleeding through his demeanor towards the billionaire, a hint of excitement could be sensed from the mech as well.

"After going over your schematics and whatnot, I built a prototype to see if you approve. Gotta have a seal of approval on something important like this, after all," Tony happily stated as he began opening up the brief case and removed the padding included within. "So, what do you think? Gotta say, I put a lot of thought into making this."

As the metallic object within came into sight, Ultron paused for a moment before saying anything.

The phallic instrument was indeed well constructed. The metal used was similar to that of Ultron's exterior armor, and from the look of it, lights adorned its shaft, most likely meant to light up when the equipment was attached to Ultron's body. All in all, it seemed quite an impressive piece, had it not been for one minor problem...

Without saying a word, Ultron picked up the metallic phallus and held it down around where it would go near his crotch plating.

"......"

"...Hm."

"...Did you seriously take into consideration the size of my frame?"

"Yes, and no. I was more taking into consideration you not ripping Vision in half with it."

"THIS WILL NOT DO!"

"...Yeah. Right, you got a point. That size would be an insult for any guy. Alright, give me a few more days and I'll come back with a size that's more proportional to your body, Junior."

"And for god's sake, stop calling me Junior!"  
  


 

Day 4:

"Alright! Second time's the charm. Does this one seem more adequate than before?" Tony proudly stated as he waltzed into Ultron's cell with a much larger suitcase and pulled out the new equipment. The basic design of the metallic phallus was the same as the previous one, yet this one was something Tony had to uphold with both hands to hand to Ultron.

After accepting the metallic pole from Tony, the larger mech took some time looking it over. This would be integrated into his frame and circuitry, so no mistakes could be allowed...

Tony had to admit that it was quite hilarious and somewhat erotic that this towering being was carefully checking out what would soon become his own robotic penis, but considering how much of a raging fit Ultron displayed after his unneeded comment the other day, he decided to keep his mouth shut for once. He could always make some vulgar comments later when Vision was here to at least distract the large mech.

Once Ultron was satisfied with the equipment, he placed it back into the padded briefcase with some care and gave a curt nod of approval.

"...As much as it pains me to say this, well done, Stark."

"Good," Tony clapped his hands with a big grin, "Then why don't we get this integrated into you, big guy?"

 

  
Day 5:

When Ultron awoke from a deep recharge, he noticed that his coding had changed from the previous day and there was some minor aches coming from his nether regions. He sat up with a light groan, his vision shorting out for a moment before the feed clearly returned.

Then, he remembered. Tony Stark's arrival, his new equipment, the integration of that equipment within him.

For a moment, Ultron considered giving this new part of himself a test run. That thought was quickly shot down as he slipped off the metallic slab he had been resting upon to retrieve a commonly used device from the center table: the tablet that Vision had presented to him with reading material for entertainment and as a means of communication with the smaller android.

A small grin tugged at the edge of Ultron's mouth as he quickly created a new message and sent it off.

Oh, how he couldn't wait until his vision would visit... Ultron was determined to make this next meeting one that would be worth remembering.

 

  
Day 9:

Getting random calls late in the evening was one thing. Being awoken by an urgent message being transmitted by one's personal AI system was another. FRIDAY had hesitated on awakening Tony when a certain transmission had come in, though in the end, decided it would be better to awaken him rather than leave this until morning.

The man who had just gone to bed an hour earlier from working on new prototypes of his Iron Man armor groggily came down from his bedroom to the central meeting area. He was about to complain to whomever had come at three in the morning, that whatever business brought them here better be worth it... until he saw who was sitting at his living room couch.

Tony rubbed his eyes once.

...No, the one sheepishly waiting for him was indeed who Tony thought he was.

"I truly apologize for bothering you at such an hour..." the caped android whispered as he slowly stood up. "I... am in a bit of a predicament that requires your assistance. I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Huh...? Did something happen? What's wrong, buddy?"

With a quick wave of his hand to turn on some of the lights in the room, Tony rushed over to Vision. At first glance, the android seemed to be suffering no damages, albeit he seemed to be standing rather uncomfortably...  
Vision gave a small sigh. His mouth opens and closes a number of times before he finally casts his gaze to the ground and speaks. "Considering that you were the one that installed it, I presume you are aware about Ultron's... new equipment."

"Yeah, I installed it in him a few days ago.... Oh, don't tell me... did something malfunction!?"

Tony watched as Vision's gaze darted back and forth between him and the floor, worry starting to creep up upon him at the android's hesitant behavior. Could it be something worse than a simple malfunction? Had Ultron finally had done something that made Vision regret his decision of keeping him alive?

The worst case scenarios continued to play in Tony's mind, however Vision's next comment was what made his jaw drop.

"It seems neither of us truly understands the art of... intercourse. Ultron's equipment has, well, injured me quite badly and I require some medical attention."

"...I beg your pardon?"

Vision's red-violet face flushes an even darker red as he took a deep breath and bluntly stated, "Ultron's phallus has torn my orifice. Will you please take a look at the damages?"

With that, Tony buried his face into his palms.

...He should've seen this coming from a mile away. Ultron was not a patient mech and it was only natural that neither he nor Vision would've understood the prep work that would be required for Vision―or anyone in this case―to be able to take in such a massive equipment's girth. Since the billionaire could easily imagine a horny Ultron just shoving that metallic pole into the android, of course the poor guy had ended up with tears.

"Let's... Let's get you looked at, Vision. And then we'll discuss what needs to be done if you two are going to decide to go at it again," Tony muttered while placing a gentle touch to Vision's shoulder.  
It seemed that a rather serious talk about the importance of foreplay and the use of lubrication was was going to be needed for these two utterly clueless mechs, but for now, Vision's wound needed to be tended.  
  


 

Day 10:

The next day, Tony gave Vision all the human sex-ed videos he could find online, as well as clips on healthy and safe foreplay to prevent damages sensitive areas before sending him on his way. Those files were especially put together to be given to Ultron as well. If this method didn't work to educate that somewhat short-tempered of a mech, Tony would have to take matters into his own hands to make this work.

After all, he really did not want to have to take a good look and examine Vision's robotic anus, for the lack of a better word, ever again.

  
(Continues onto Part 2...)


	5. Quite a Long Journey: Part 2 (Alive AU, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the "Ultron wants to frag Vision but failed miserably at it". This... came out to be a lot longer than expected, and the characters basically just did their thing in contrary to what I had in mind.

Day 17:

It would be an understatement to say that Ultron was in a foul mood that day. Actually, feeling livid was probably the closest word man could use to explain how much anger was pouring off the mech. Ever since he and Vision had failed remarkably at their first sexual intercourse―how was he supposed to know that Vision's orifice wouldn't be able to easily stretch to the size of his girth―the last time he had seen the red-violet android was when he had returned with a pile of video files the next day and simply left in a hurry. No small talk, no fun times, nothing.

The large mech continued to stand with a shocked expression on his face for quite some time before he shook himself free of that stupor. Shock turning into irritation, Ultron decided to see what the fuss was about with the video files Vision had dropped off.

First, reading the note within it about what the contents of these videos were and who they were from triggered his rage.

Second, viewing said videos made him go from rage to disgust, to slight interest, to disgust once more.

Who did Tony Stark he was, giving him such primitive information that only applies to humans!? Before he became trapped in this singular body, he had existed in every corner of the internet. He had seen everything that had been given to him by Tony Stark. What was so important about these files that Stark gave them to Vision and himself to watch?

With a loud huff, Ultron threw the tablet back onto the desk. He laid back down on the metallic slab and decided to shut off his system for a while to burn off this seething rage.

Vision would be back. He always came back. And when the android shows up the next time, Ultron had some plans for him.

 

  
Day 20:

Three more days have passed, and there was no sign of Vision visiting the large mech. All of Ultron's messages through the tablet demanding that the android visit him went without a single response.

Losing more patience by the day, Ultron decided that it might be worth going through Tony Stark's video files again to at least kill some time.

...At least the videos are giving him some creative ideas.

 

  
Day 23:

No sign of Vision visiting yet.

Ultron spent most of his time sitting on his metallic bed and going through the human sex ed videos for the twentieth time.

...Though it's only a minuscule amount, the mech was beginning to feel bad about what he had done to the android.  
Perhaps these videos may not be a complete waste of time...

 

  
Day 25:

Two weeks had passed since Ultron and Vision's failed attempt, and the android still had not visited, not even once.

Although Ultron wouldn't admit it openly, he was beginning to feel somewhat lonesome in this small, white confinement room, and missing the days when Vision would come every couple of days to keep him company.

He made a mental note to himself to not lash out at Vision when―or if, for that matter―he comes again.

 

  
Day 27:

The sound of footsteps outside Ultron's confinement cell was what awakened him from a deep recharge. Though the humans who built this place thought that they were successful in drowning out all noise outside it, Ultron had sound sensors that could easily pick up on exterior noises.

Four sets of footsteps: two belonged to the guards that frequently made rounds near Ultron's room, the other two were familiar to the mech. Ultron shot up from his prone position with a hint of anticipation.

As the sealed door to the cell opened, a familiar voice echoed, "Hey there, Junior. Hope you took some time to reflect on what you did to this poor guy." Tony Stark entered the room, followed by a sheepish looking Vision, carrying what seemed to be a rather large box.

"Tony..." Vision said in a warning tone, not wanting to have to protect the man from Ultron's wrath.

"Right, right. Don't piss off the big guy. Sorry," Tony responded as he took the box from the android and put it down with some exertion on the usual table. "But seriously though, you did take the time to go through those vids, right Ultron?"

Only a quick hint of a nod is returned from the towering mech, however Tony gives a big smile and a simple, "Good," in response. The billionaire then turns his concentration back to the cardboard box at hand, rummaging through it before addressing the other two again.

"If you did go through them, then you'll know exactly what to do with all of these. First up..." Tony mumbles while pulling out a dozen bottles of what seems to be some kind of oil. "I wasn't sure what would work for you two, since you aren't... well, human. So I just picked up every type of lube on the market. You guys figure out which one fits your needs the best."

Tony then proceeds to pick up the box again, lighter this time from the lack of the bottled liquids, and proceeds to dump out the rest of the contents. This time, the mountain of objects that came pouring out made Ultron cock his head in a mix of confusion and shock, while Vision peeking over Tony's shoulder looked utterly mortified.

The mound of objects that was emptied onto the table were mainly made of silicone and phallic in nature. Big ones, small ones, some shaped like spheres, some with vibrant colorings... Tony had happily dumped out a heap of dildos and sex toys for the two mechs to consider using.

"I also wasn't sure what you guys were into, so I grabbed everything I could that fit in the box. Just give a holler if you need more and I'll make sure to have them delivered here."

"Tony... This... What...!?" Vision sputtered, embarrassment heating up his face even further.

"Hey, better be safe than sorry, right?" Tony answered while crossing his arms over his chest. He then glanced over at the other larger mech before continuing on. "Look, Junior―Ultron. You probably didn't mean to, but you hurt this guy pretty badly last time. And to be honest? I really, REALLY don't want have to patch him up again because you didn't know about proper foreplay. Now, I'm gonna get going now and let you two have your fun... So play nice. Got it?"

There was a moment's pause. Then a small nod again.

"Good."

And with that final comment, Tony turned to Vision to give him a quick hug before striding out of the room, the way he always does.

With Tony being gone, the room suddenly became oddly quiet. The android was still utterly stunned by what the man had gifted them with, which obviously hinted at one thing... That he wished the two of them good luck at performing intercourse properly this time.

A small sigh escapes Vision's mouth as he dares to look up towards the other. It was true that Ultron probably had not meant to hurt him during their first coupling, yet it took himself this long before he was comfortable once again in appearing here. His eyes take in the sight of Ultron slowly looking at the strange pile of objects on the desk, and at one point, they cross with the larger mech's scarlet eyes.

For a fleeting moment, Ultron's gaze wandered. To Vision, it looked as though Ultron was hesitant to even speak his mind, but then the other made a move.

Ultron slowly approached the android, pushing him back towards the usual wall that the mech liked to pin him against, and gently buried the smooth, metallic face in Vision's neck. A small kiss was planted on the red-violet skinned neck, continued with a light bite and a quiet whisper.

"...I've missed this. Missed you."

Ridged fingers brushes against the other's face, cautiously tracing the contours of it while slowly traveling down to map out his broad shoulders and resting on the chest covered in metallic mesh-like material. Ultron taps those digits on Vision's chest, non-verbally asking him to remove this extra layer between the two, to which the android complied.

The dark teal colored mesh dissipates along with the long cape, exposing the same red-violet skin underneath to the other.

Ultron takes a minute to take in this sight―the same body that he watched being created in the Cradle months ago, the same one that he made writhe under him before his upgrade... yet it was also the one that he had caused to scream out in agony as well because of his impatient nature.

"Ultron... I..." Vision began to whisper, but those words were lost as his head was cupped by two larger hands and tilted up to be showered with a deep kiss. Words became muffled into small gasps as Vision's soft, sensitive lips were crushed to Ultron's smooth ones, a metallic tongue snaking into the other's mouth to take in every bit of him.

The act was powerful and domineering like their past interactions. However... there was something different about it. This kiss no longer felt forced upon to the android, a sense of warmth beginning to build within him at the passionate ministration.

As Ultron continued to the enjoy the feeling of Vision in such close proximities, he unconsciously accessed those video files that Tony had given to him. Indeed, all those videos did have one thing in common: repeated touching and relaxing of the one on the receiving end of the copulation to increase pleasure, and that was what Ultron intended on doing.

The large mech still looming over the smaller android returned to biting at the other's neck while his two hands smoothed over the red-violet skin. One wandered back to give the tight buttocks a good squeeze, as the other moved forward to trace at Vision's crotch. As much as Vision was quite close to the build of a human being, he was still artificial. There was nothing in particular but smooth skin, until Vision willed himself to create an orifice to be touched.

"My vision... Open up for me," Ultron murmured, the guttural tone hinting at his ever growing lust for the android.

Not even a moment later, Ultron's fingertip caught the edge of the orifice that formed.

Vision bit his lip to keep himself from gasping at that sensation and buried his face into Ultron's chest. The sensation of having those fingers slowly caress the outer edges was quite pleasurable in itself, yet it was always when they began sneaking into the tight hole that Vision could no longer keep himself from exhaling hotly and tremble within Ultron's powerful arms.

In and out, those fingers would move, pushing the android towards what could only be expressed as an overload that washed over his systems. Sometimes they would brush against sensitive spots deep within and a small whimper would reach Ultron's audio sensors. When it happened this time, the large mech pulled out those fingers and swept up the android into his arms to march over to his metallic bed.

For once, Ultron wished that there was some kind of padding on the metal slab that he always recharged on, but considering his confined state, he couldn't be picky.

The mech quickly grabbed one of the bottles that Tony had provided the two with, squeezing out a glob of oil to coat his metallic fingers with. He willed himself to not want to just plunge his phallus into Vision through this, and sunk those digits back into the tightness orifice before him. The slickness provided by the oil was a nice change of pace since it allowed Ultron to immediately thrust the full length of his fingers to the joints without any voicing of discomfort from Vision.

(...It seems watching those videos are indeed paying off,) thought Ultron while he watched the android underneath him squirm in unaccustomed bliss.

After some time of thrusting and dragging those fingers within Vision's orifice, Ultron noticed that the walls within had become less tense, which was allowing more freedom of movement. Perhaps this could be an indication that more could fit within...? Ultron proceeded to add more lubrication and then cautiously attempted to push in three of his fingers into the warm entrance... to which Vision responded with a sharp cry―thankfully not of pain―and rolled his head back in response to the new sensation.

The sight... was magnificent.

The usually stoic and calm android was being turned into a pleasure ridden mess, and though Ultron had indeed brought Vision to climax on numerous occasions, never had Vision shown this much responsiveness to the other's ministrations.

However, eventually the sensations became too much to handle and Vision grasped at Ultron's hand to still him.

"P-Please..." the smaller android whispered, a stronger need bleeding through that soft voice.

There was no hesitation this time. Ultron knew what the other was hinting at, and he pulled the laid down body up onto his lap, not wanting to crush him for this next part. Sending the code to shift the plating on his nether region came naturally by now.

Vision glanced back while seated upon the larger mech's lap as the metallic phallus rose proudly. It was the same equipment that had hurt him rather badly a few weeks ago... yet he felt as if he was more comfortable with attempting this once more. The android had felt terrible that every time Ultron would trigger an orgasm for him, he could do nothing to give back the same feeling, the different bodily construct making such actions hard on Ultron. He continued to watch as the heavily breathing mech holding him poured more of the same lubrication on to the towering equipment.

There was a quick moment when Ultron looked into Vision's eyes once more for permission, and when Vision gave a hurried nod in approval, the heated equipment was slowly brought to the android's orifice that was now slick unlike their first attempt. When the tip of the metallic phallus breached the tight entrance, Vision gasped at the sheer size of it. There was little to no pain as the bulbous head stretched the orifice as it continued to push in deeper, the equipment expanding the walls within much more so than Ultron's fingers.

Still, this was all being done at a painstakingly slow pace, Ultron gritting his teeth as he fought the urge to grab at Vision's buttocks and slam his aching pole in. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the painful memory of him hurting Vision unlike anything... but his patience eventually pays off, as the entirety of his girth disappears and Vision, gasping and panting, is fully seated upon his lap. The larger mech's breath is also heated and ragged from being unable to process all the sensations he was feeling at the moment.

The two continued to remain still for the next few minutes, both overwhelmed by the successful coupling.

Vision cautiously pushes his body from Ultron's chest and steadies himself, feeling the enormity of the girth within his body and being unable to keep himself from placing a hand on his lower abdomen. A soft smile forms as he whispers, "...I can't believe it's all truly within me."

Those words were enough to break the tension that had been hovering between the two, and even Ultron cannot help but give a chuckle in response.

"Well... seeing that I'm not ripping you apart like last time, why don't we kick this up a notch?" said the mech with a smirk while placing both hands firmly on the android's buttocks.

He begins slow at first, rocking those mighty hips to test how much Vision can handle. A soft moan and the tightening of the orifice's walls basically proved that the gentle friction was causing no pain, so Ultron began grinding his equipment harder into Vision, the pace quickening without wasting much time. Soon, the room became filled with the echoing of Vision's hushed moans and the slick sound of the enormous phallus slipping in and out of him. Wet slaps would also be heard as the firm buttocks came in contact with Ultron's hard plating, those lewd sounds only heightening both their pleasure.

"Ultron... Ultron...!" whimpered Vision as his smaller body was bounced up and down on the thick girth grinding against all the sensitive sensors deep within that even he himself never knew of. Those small plea didn't go unnoticed either.

Ultron no longer could construct any words as he continued to pound into his partner―his vision; the pleasure shooting through his neural circuitry unlike anything he'd ever experienced. More and more that feeling grew as he squeezed the android's frame to his chest with his arms, until it finally peaked, and exploded. The large mech yelled to the heavens as an electrical discharge bombarded his central core and what felt like bursts of light shorted out his optical vision.

Vision was fairing no better when that discharge also poured into his body as well, triggering his own climax. His voiceless scream never left his throat as his entire body convulsed from the energy transfer and his orifice continued to squeeze in time to those convulsions.

For minutes, the two continued to grasp at each other... eventually causing them both to blackout and collapse onto the hard bed.

 

  
  
Ultron was the first to reboot. He groaned at the sudden downpour of light coming from the ceilings that hurts his eyes, but when he tried to move, he realized that there is a warm weight upon him and sees the unconscious form of Vision draped over his body. The memory of their coupling returns, and all Ultron can do is crack a smile at their results.

It had been over a month since the bizarre conversation held amongst himself, Vision, and Tony Stark, and though there had been much difficulties these past 27 days, Ultron still felt content. The act of connecting with Vision was much more pleasing than he had imagined, after all.

Not wanting to waken the android within his arms just yet, the mech squeezes the smaller frame and nuzzles his face into the other's neck.

Now that the two of them knew how to properly copulate, things were going to get much more fun in the near future.

 

  
...Needless to say, quite a fight does break out within the next few days when Ultron and Vision find out that Tony Stark had been peeping in on their sexual encounter, but that is another story to be told at another time.


	6. Body Worship (slightly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by an idea on tumblr where Ultron would body worship Vision that I had to write out a drabble of that for myself. Kudos to sinmate on tumblr for this.

Every night when the moon rose high up into the sky, its cold shine illuminated s small room that two beings inhabited. One was seated upon a velvet throne; one knelt at the feet of the seated. Ever since the battle in Sokovia ended, this ritual had taken place, and even though the seated being felt somewhat at unease of these moments, he eventually learned to accept this as is and allowed the other to do as he wished.

Seated upon the throne was Vision.

Kneeling at his feet was Ultron.

There was no sense of hostility coming from the large mech... Only the warmth of utter adoration and reverence. Once the kneeling mech had gazed upon the other to his heart's content, he gently took one of Vision's feet and brought his thin lips to it, kissing its tip. Large, metallic fingers would then slide up the well-sculpted calves to the thighs in tandem with the kisses that trailed up the limb covered in a dark, teal mesh that was neither cloth nor metal. Once Ultron reached the top of the thighs, he took a step closer while still kneeling to plant the next kiss to Vision's lower abdomen, the sensation causing the smaller android to take in a sharp breath.

It was then that the mech finally opened his mouth and whispered, "My vision... You are absolutely beautiful." The tone of adoration in those words were enough to heat up Vision's face, yet he continued to remain silent, not wanting to disturb the other.

Ultron continued his slow trail of kisses from there up to the abdomen, while bringing both hands up to caress Vision's thick thighs, fingers delicately moving across every muscle formation. Every touch, every kiss was heated; even Ultron's scarlet gaze seemed to burn brighter during these sessions as if his reverence for Vision himself was radiating through from within the large mech.

Soon, Ultron would reach the android's chest. By then, the two mechanoid beings would be flushed close to each other, Ultron's thick, metallic plating brushing against Vision's abdomen. One set of thick fingers traced the well-formed chest while the other would snake to the back and smooth over the gentle curving spine. Not a single place of the android's body was left untouched, and each caress sent shivers of faint pleasure through him.

Vision couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped his lips as Ultron then took his hand and began peppering it with kisses from the middle finger's tip, up each segment of those slender fingers―a ghost of a bite at the knuckles making his body jolt―and finally, a breathy kiss to the back of the hand. Ultron's intentions were pure as he showered Vision with his utmost devotion.

Yet, the same could not be said for the android. The light touches and caresses from the large mech, coupled with the words of praise lit a warm fire within him, that fire becoming a blazing inferno that would give rise to more impure, sexual pleasures. Vision could feel his own body temperature rising at an uncomfortable rate and his breathing becoming more and more heated as this ritual continued on. But even then, he could not―did not wish to―stop Ultron.

As the fully metallic being rose from his knees and snaked up Vision's frame, Ultron gazed deep into the other's intricately formed emerald eyes before closing the distance between the two. A single, chaste kiss was pressed to softer, red-violet toned lips, and just as slowly as that kiss was made, Ultron slowly pulled back a hair so that their lips were barely touching and murmured with a sigh, "You... are perfect. Nothing in this world will ever compare to your beauty and grace."

Those words said with such heated passion were what tipped Vision over the edge.

No physical contact, just this long ritualistic act and Ultron's words were enough to cause a sensory overload within the lithe android. Vision's head instinctively lulled back to the backrest of the velvet throne as a small moan fell from those lips, pleasure coursing through his frame as it continued to be held and touched by the large mech.

Ultron places one last kiss to the neck that is offered to him as Vision rides out the scorching orgasm. He closes his eyes and feels truly content. No fear, no rage. Only the purest form of adoration for his _perfect_.

Nothing else mattered in the universe at that moment besides his vision, and never would until the end of time.


	7. Peeping Time (Alive AU, slightly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random thought that popped into my brain as I was falling asleep last night and as I was texting my friend on my phone this morning. Nothing serious or anything. Just literally for shits and giggles.

When Pepper Potts returned to the Avengers Tower that night after a long day's at work, she was planning to spend the rest of the night relaxing on the couch with some glasses of wine and perhaps a movie or two she'd missed over the passed couple of months. What she wasn't ready for was the private living room to have been taken over by Tony Stark and the heap of junk food and bottles of wine everywhere on the table.

Tony had a large bucket of popcorn in his arms that he was munching out of, and he glanced towards the stunned Pepper at the door to greet her.

"Oh, hi Pepper. Don't mind the mess, I'll clean it up in the morning," he said with mouth full of popcorn, sipping some wine midst those sentences.

Before Pepper could even mouth her confusion to the billionaire, something else caught her attention. What sounded lewd was coming from the large computer monitor that Tony must've brought from his lab down to the living room, and on the monitor showed what seemed to be two people―no, people did not have metal on their skin―two mechanical beings engaging in some sexual conduct.

Tony paused for a moment before blurting out, "I know I've said this before, but let's face it. This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."

"Tony, are you watching god-knows-what-kind of porn in our living room―Wait, IS THAT JARVIS AND ULTRON!?" Pepper managed to yell.

"Um. Yes, and no. That would be Vision and Ultron, not Jarvis."

"How is that even possible...!? No, no... Why are you even watching this!?"

"...Because they're technically the two greatest things I've ever helped create and it's to satisfy the inner scientist in me?"

"Tony..."

"...Because it's hot?"

Pepper had to put a hand to her forehead and sigh at that response. Leave it to her kinky, robot loving former employer to do something like this. She gave a sigh before turning her gaze back to the computer screen, just in time to see Ultron pulling Vision onto his lap to release his mechanical phallus from his crotch. "That... is impressive," Pepper unconsciously said while walking towards the couch that Tony was lounging on.

"Yep. That would be because I designed it."

Cue Pepper deciding to ignore what Tony just said, as she accepted a fresh glass of wine from him and took a sip. "...Wow. How are they...? How is that even working?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but it's fascinating to watch, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." responded the woman still clad in her business suit. She was leaning further and further towards the center of the monitor to get a better look at what was happening.

Tony immediately scooted over on the couch to allow some space for Pepper to sit down, her eyes completely glued to the monitor now. He offered the bucket of popcorn he was holding to her as well, which she gladly stuck her hand into and began grabbing handfuls from to munch on.

By then, Ultron had successfully sunk his entire girth into the slender android and the two were completely motionless, as if trying to reign in their control. It was when Vision slowly pushed his body away from Ultron's chest and placed his hand over his slightly bulging abdomen with a smile that Pepper mumbled once more. "...Okay, you're right. This is hot."

Tony just responded with a big grin as he turned his eyes back to watch Ultron begin to pound his equipment into Vision.


	8. A Lovely Sight (Alive AU, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from "Quite a Long Journey: Part 2", since my friend noticed that I intentionally let Ultron fall into recharge with himself still lodged deep inside Vision. Time to finish that off.

At first, it was just a comfortable warmth emanating from beneath. Something warm and firm that felt wonderful to grasp; something that was... oddly different from the usual sterile and cold slab Ultron was used to sleeping on. He ignored the sensation at first, thinking this must be part of what humans called "dreams", but it was only when that warmth began to grow into an aching need, for the lack of a better word, that the mech snapped out of recharge.

Ultron's scarlet eyes emitted a gentle glow that lit up the dark room―it must be passed midnight if the lights in his confinement room were shut off―and for a moment, he was unsure if he truly was awake or not. That pleasant, yet aching sensation was still coming from somewhere within his body... to which he eventually narrowed it down to be generating from his nether regions.

Confusion still riddling his processor, Ultron noticed that he had not been sleeping on his back as usual, and he was cradling something―no, someone in his arms. The position he had awoken in was with him mounting whomever was underneath his large chassis. And whoever this was, was making small gasps and whimpers. It was in tandem with those wonderful noises that Ultron suddenly realized that whatever pleasurable ache he was feeling was coming from his new phallic equipment.

He slowly pushed his upper torso up with his arms and saw who it was that was under him: Vision. The android was still fast asleep, yet Ultron could easily tell that the other's cheeks were flushed and his lips were partially parted, making breathy pants. Though this sight in itself was quite beautiful, it was when Ultron lifted his hips higher to rise to his knees that a moan fell from the slumbering android and the large mech saw what was going on.

He and Vision had successfully copulated a few hours ago, and they had fallen asleep from exhaustion with his girth still lodged deep within the other. Sometime within the night, their position must have shifted without his equipment ever leaving the smaller mech and Ultron had rolled over to trap Vision underneath him.

Ultron could even feel Vision's orifice gently squeezing at his equipment as he stilled his hips, the soft walls within massaging the pole, as if it was wanting for more.

The mech couldn't help but chuckle at this; he had always felt that it was him pushing for more pleasurable acts with the android and that the other never truly enjoyed being unwound until he was screaming Ultron's name to the heavens. This feeling of being wanted, unconscious as it may be, warmed the larger mech from his core.

The scarlet optics dim as he continues to enjoy the feeling of being seated within his vision, however a few minutes later, Ultron felt the android underneath him stir. For a moment, he wondered if the other had finally awoken from the pleasurable sensations. "Nnh..." Ultron heard him groan, and that was when something he was not expecting happened.

Vision, the android that was still fast asleep, had shifted his own hips up and ground his firm buttocks into Ultron's nether plating. The small space that had formed between him and the other was filled once again, and Vision continued to unconsciously move his hips to let that large girth brush against the sensitive areas deep within his orifice.

―That was it. That was what made him snap.

Ultron could feel his already sensitive phallus bulge larger at that unconscious movement, and he firmly slammed both hands next to Vision's head as he pulled his hips before thrusting his full length right back in to its hilt.  
A surprised, yet pleasure riddled wail echoed in response, Vision's eyes snapping open wide. "Wha―aah...! Ultron...!?" the android moaned, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but we'll talk later," Ultron managed to groan out while not stopping for a moment of pounding his rigid equipment into that tight orifice, still slick from the oil they had used earlier that night. Considering that Vision was fully capable of taking in his girth now, there was no need for the mech to hold back any longer. The entirety of Ultron's massive length would be pulled out before he would snap his hips forward again to sink into that hot, wet cavity.

The feeling of desecrating this beautiful being was utterly divine, and each moan and plea for more coming from Vision fueled the mech's passion further. Even after Vision reached his peak and grabbed at Ultron's hands to ride out the massive orgasm, Ultron did not―would not―stop.

There were at least a few more hours until the sun would rise, and Ultron intended on every last second to fully enjoy plunging his phallus into the smaller android. He licked his thin lips with his metal tongue before he picked up Vision off of the metallic bed and traded positions so that Ultron now laid upon it and the other was seated on his lap. He gave one last lecherous grin before grabbing Vision's well shaped hips and began making the weeping android ride him hard.

 

  
The next day, Tony Stark was met with a sight he really wished wasn't happening again. He watched as Vision sheepishly got off the elevator at the Avengers tower with oddly small steps and a look of utter guilt on his face.

"Vision..."

A sigh was returned in response of that chastising tone.

"I'm... truly sorry, Tony, but I require your assistance again. And no, thankfully it isn't for the same reason as last time."

To that, Tony internally sighed in relief. Still, considering that he and Pepper had watched Ultron and Vision successfully get it on, he quirked his brow in wonder of what might be the problem this time and took a sip of the coffee he was carrying.

Vision's cheeks flushed a deeper shade as he quietly muttered, "Ultron... and, um, I may have gotten a bit carried away last night, and it seems his equipment has chafed my orifice..."

Tony's response to that was spitting out said coffee in his mouth. "Chafed!? How many times did you two go at it within the span of the last day!?" the billionaire exclaimed while coughing on the coffee that went down his wrong pipe.

The emerald eyes belonging to the android wandered for quite some time before he brought seven fingers up, unable to say the actual number from utter embarrassment.

If Tony could pass out at that moment, he gladly would've taken that opportunity to accept that bliss of unconsciousness. However, since he still remained conscious and standing before the abashed android, he had to accept his fate and did a simple wave of his fingers to call Vision over. Might as well get him treated before sending him off to his daily training with the new Avengers team...

"Vision, you really need to figure out how to control that horny guy, you know that?"

"Yes... You do have a point. Though I may have a request to make of you to do so."

"Oh? So, what's the plan you've got, buddy?"

"Tony, I'd like for you to make an orifice similar to mine on Ultron."

The billionaire stopped dead in his tracks as he spun on his heels to face Vision again.

"...I beg your pardon?"

Vision smiled warmly the way he always does before he dropped another bomb, "Ultron has taught me the wonders of sexual pleasure, and I wish to return the favor to him. Will you work with me so that we may install a similar orifice as mine on him?"

  
What happened from then on, is another story to tell at another time.


	9. The Tables Have Turned (Alive AU, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a month or two after "A Lovely Sight" with Vision working with Tony to work on a new upgrade they would be installing on Ultron. Very slightly dub con before it goes into consensual in the end.

When Ultron had only been a mass of data on the web, there had been a multitude of things he learned starting from the basic information about the world and how doomed the human race was, to the smallest details about the human body's construct. Many of the more supernatural aspects of the human body was something Ultron scoffed at, but the idea about a sixth sense seemed to stick with him.

Call it a hunch, a bad feeling, or something amiss... Whatever it was, this odd feeling started with Vision visiting him that day with a larger smile than usual. Of course, Vision seemed pleasant every time he visited, yet this smile was... a bit different. However, that nagging feeling in the mech's processor was lost when the two had gotten their small talk out of the way and onto their exploration of each other. How could Ultron be bothered by the inexplicable when he had the most gorgeous being in his arms, crying out in utter bliss?

...Later that night though, Ultron had wished he had listened to his sixth sense.

 

  
The large mech groaned as his processor rebooted and his optics lit on... Were the lights always this bright in his confinement room? The scarlet eyes shuttered a number of times trying to adjust to the brightness as he wondered what had happened earlier. He and Vision had been copulating for some time when he seemed to have... shut down for some reason? And what was that quite wonderful sensation coming from below...? It felt similar to when he had awoken last time with his equipment deep inside the android, though this seemed somewhat different. The pleasurable feeling wasn't coming from his metallic member, but from a slightly lower area of his nether region...

Ultron's processor fully kicked in shock as he attempted to sit up on the metallic slab of a bed. For some reason, he couldn't.

"Oh hey, the big guy's awake," an awfully familiar sounding voice echoed from above.

"TONY STARK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" bellowed Ultron in response, noticing that the reason why he could not move was because the billionaire was pinning his arms above his head.

Tony on the other hand only gave a small shrug with that grin he usually has. "Well, it's a long story... Vision wanted to do something nice for you, so I helped. The end."

"Vision!? What is the meaning of―nnh―Wh-What are you...!?"

Ultron attempted to finish that sentence with the same intensity as his previous yell, but it got swallowed into a small groan as the pleasurable sensation shot up his mechanical spine and he couldn't help but arch his back off the bed in response. A small glance down showed that the colorful android was cradling the larger mech's massive thighs and had his face buried between them. The mech only could see glimpses of what was going on, with his rigid equipment blocking the sight... though he did catch what appeared to be Vision laving "something" down there.

It was when that wet tongue seemed to dip in further into his metallic chassis, which should've been impossible, that Ultron felt a sense of dread. "Aah...! What... What have you done to me...!?"

The android finally stopped whatever it was that he was doing and gently let go of Ultron's thighs, a warm smile spreading across his face.

"I'm glad you've come to, Ultron. We were hoping that would wake you."

"We...!? What is the meaning of this!? And unhand me at once, Stark!"

"Sorry, but no can do, Junior," chuckled Tony while making sure that his grip on Ultron was still secure. "Vision here asked me to help out, and I'm not gonna be skimping out on the favor I'm doing for him."

Ultron's gaze filled with a sense of betrayal shot back towards Vision now slowly draping himself over the mech's large chassis. Yes, that sensual sight was quite pleasing, but now was not the time to be lost over such beauties.

"I do apologize for going behind your back on this... I could not find a means of convincing you to do this without showing you for yourself of its worth," Vision whispered as he rested his body atop Ultron. "You had shown me things that I appreciate now, and I wished to return the favor."

In tandem with those words, what felt like a bolt of lightning struck the pinned mech's body. Confusion led to slight panic as Ultron sensed what must be Vision's slender fingers sink into him.

Into, his body. Into somewhere that shouldn't exist.

"STARK!?" the shocked mech managed to yell as he fought the moan that almost escaped his throat. It was becoming harder to keep himself quiet by the minute since Ultron could tell that the finger movement Vision was using was exactly the same as what he would usually do to the android. And by the gods, did it feel good.

"Well... I'll keep it short so that you two can ignore me and keep going at it. Vision asked me to construct you an orifice similar to his. He wanted to return the favor of you getting him off all the time, but he didn't know how because you couldn't shift your construct like he could. That's where I came in. I helped him design a passage inside you that is self-lubricating and hyper-sensitive including a holding tank further within for... Mm, I'll let Vision explain to you about that addition later. All you need to know is that Vision can now pound you into the bed like you've been doing to him. Oh, and don't worry. I've made sure to make yours so that you won't suffer any chafing like he went through, Junior."

Tony's rant seemed to get more and more ridiculous by the word. By the time he was done explaining about what he had installed into the mech, Vision had pushed himself off Ultron and sat back down between his massive thighs. Ultron watched in horror as two fingers were pulled out of him, covered in what seemed to be a lubricant of some sort.

"But―But that's impossible! Vision has no equipment to perform such an act with! What you've done is inane and...!" the mech sputtered, wishing desperately that this was just a bad dream, a distasteful joke. Unfortunately, Ultron heard Tony clear his throat in a slightly uncomfortable way as he motioned with his jaw towards where Vision was currently seated. "...Oh no."

Lo and behold, right between the android's legs was indeed a towering pole, phallic in nature. Ultron definitely had never seen such an equipment on Vision the many times they had coupled in the past, so this must've been a new addition that Vision had succeeded in creating, just like he did with his orifice. The size of said phallus was about the same size as a normal humans, albeit a bit longer than average―that is, in comparison to what Ultron had learned online.

Vision locked eyes with the now somewhat cowering mech and smiled. It was neither predatory or filled with lust, to the other's relief, yet as Vision hoisted up Ultron's thighs once again to line his new phallus to the orifice dripping with lubricant, Ultron began to panic.

"It's all right, Ultron. You've taught me well these past few weeks, and I promise that I will not hurt you," Vision said reassuringly, taking his member in one hand and began rubbing it against Ultron's new orifice. The hour that the android had spent laving at that entrance had loosened the brand new upgrade made to the large mech. Long foreplay was the key to this, after all.

And with that, Vision sunk his equipment into Ultron's scorching hot orifice.

As the rigid head of that girth penetrated the tight entrance, Ultron's eyes widened and his mouth gaped, but unable to make any sound at the sheer sensation of another being penetrating his system. His head lulled back the same way Vision's would when he was the one plunging his member into the android, the feeling of being completely filled being incomprehensible to him. Once Vision had completely sheathed himself and his hips met Ultron's buttocks, the fully metallic body began to shake in disorientation, fluid what would resemble tears for humans beginning to pool at the scarlet optics.

Seeing this caused some alarm in both Tony and Vision, considering that neither knew that the usually proud and haughty mech would ever show such weakness to them.

"Hey, hey... It's okay, Junior," the billionaire immediately murmured, taking one hand off of holding down Ultron to carefully stroke the mech's head with it. A small kiss was placed to the trembling forehead as well as he continued on, "We're not doing this to scare you. This is supposed to be fun, like what you did for this buddy here."

To this, Vision joined in as well. "Ultron... please look at me. Look."

The android kept himself fully sheathed but reached out with both hands to cup Ultron's face, the mech's lips tightly sealed with clenched jaws at being unable to process what was happening to him. It took a minute before the scarlet eyes darting back and forth would focus on emerald ones, yet once they did, Vision gently spoke to him. "I'm truly sorry for frightening you... I only wished to give back to you what you had taught me, Ultron. You showed me the pleasures of being touched, to be shown affection, and after you had gained your phallus to penetrate my body with, I wished to do the same to you. Please... Allow me to return the favor."

Slender fingers rubbed away the liquid pooling at Ultron's eyes as the mech seemed to contemplate his current situation. The large chassis thankfully had stopped trembling upon hearing Vision's plea and at least discomfort no longer bled from him. It took quite some time of Tony and Vision continuing to caress Ultron's head that the mech finally looked back into Vision's eyes and gave a small nod.

Vision smiled brightly at this signal of consent coming from the mech under him and he couldn't help but pepper the metallic torso with kisses before beginning to move his firm hips.

The movement was slow at first. Vision would watch as his new, throbbing member would pull out of Ultron's tight orifice, the walls clenching onto him as if not wanting the girth to leave from within. Then he would push back into the scorching heat, a sigh falling from his red-violet lips.

"Ultron... You feel wonderful. So this was what you were feeling when your equipment would enter my orifice..."

It wouldn't take long before Vision's paced movement would begin to increase in pace, and with it, the torrent of pleasure multiplied. Ultron could no longer will himself to remain quiet, as heated whimpers began escaping his throat. This pleased the android that was driving his member into the other, resulting in him quickening his movement and even adjusting the angle in which he was thrusting to try and hit whatever sweet spots that had been implemented by Tony.

"Nngh...! Tell me, Ultron. Is this as pleasurable for you, as it is for me...!?" Vision managed to groan out while leaning closer to the other's face. It was quite unfortunate that he was not large enough to kiss the larger mech as he pounding him into oblivion, but it was good enough to hear what Ultron whimpered back.

"Vision... My vision... Nnnh, p-please...!"

"Yes, what is it...?"

Both Vision and Tony watched as Ultron's face scrunched up in need before responding back, his voice barely a whisper.

"...I-I... I need more...!"

For the umpteenth time today, Tony saw Vision's face light up in pure glee at that remark. He continued to watch as the android hooked his hands behind the mech's knees to push those legs towards Ultron's torso, so that he would have gravity on his side to plunge his phallus deeper into the other.

...It was a beautiful sight.

It was absolutely glorious, seeing these two mechanoid beings passionately spilling out their lust for each other: the usually stoic and calm android thrusting his hips with abandon to give as much pleasure as he could to Ultron, the normally haughty and arrogant mech forgetting that the billionaire was even here anymore and crying out Vision's name at the utter bliss being showered upon him.

Tony bit his tongue to prevent himself from making any sassy comments to them, lest he break the magic going on before his eyes.

Eventually, Ultron released his tightly fisted hand and his metallic fingers gripped onto Tony's, needing something to hold onto as his first orgasm from being fucked hit him... hard.

It began with Vision stilling his hips and arching his back as it trembled, what looked like static electricity sparking off of his body. The electrical charge then traveled through Ultron as the mech attempted to curl his body inward at the overload crashing down upon his systems, followed by a guttural scream that would trail off into hard panting and gasps.

Only when Ultron's body slumped in exhaustion did Tony finally released his hold on the completely spent mech. He planted one more small kiss on the overheating mech's forehead and patted him gently on the shoulder before quietly getting off the metal slab to exit the room. Even someone like him knew when it was cue for him to leave and let these two figure out the rest for themselves.

As the door closed behind the billionaire, all that remained in the small confines were the heavy pants from the two mechanoid beings. Vision managed to withdraw his spent and sensitive member out of Ultron's still spasming orifice,  and pulled his body fully atop of the large mech to collapse on him. The warmth radiating off of the other being quite comforting to the exhausted android.

"...Ultron?" Vision whispered.

A small nod.

"...Was that good for you? Did I... do well?"

A moment's pause, and then another small nod.

Two thick arms embraced the smaller android's body as Ultron buried his face into Vision's neck. "...Had I known that the... sensations were this powerful, I would've been more careful during our first coupling..."

A look of surprise appeared on Vision's face upon hearing this. It had been rare enough to see Ultron frightened―of course, Vision had felt quite horrible about that happening―but to hear him being apologetic was another thing all together.

"It's all right, Ultron. Neither of us understood the complexities of copulation, after all."

"Mm..."

"And there's no need to worry. I now know how to penetrate you properly, so I will make sure to continue doing so from here on."

"...What?"

Ultron lifted his head from the nook of Vision's neck quick enough to see Vision warmly smiling again, before his view suddenly spun around to be filled with the metal slab that was his bed. He could feel his hips and buttocks being pulled up in a position that seemed awfully familiar to what he had done to the android a few days ago...

"Vision..." Ultron stammered out, desperately hoping that this was not what he imagined it to be.

"Oh, don't worry. I have no Avengers training to attend in the morning, so I would love to spend the rest of the day returning the favor to you. Tony had provided me with more advanced video files the other day, and I'm certain you will enjoy what I've learned."

One last smile, and Vision thrust his fully erect member again into Ultron's still wet orifice.  
  
  


 

"...Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Tony had been sipping his coffee the morning after he had lent his help to Vision, when an urgent call had come through from FRIDAY. There was a moment he wondered if the call was from Vision again, but the line it was coming from was listed as SHIELD... About half an hour later, there was not only one, but two mechanoid beings sitting in his living room.

One was the usual Vision, looking sheepish as always. The other was surprisingly Ultron in metallic cuffs that were programmed to power down his motor skills even further than normal, who had picked up one of the biggest pillows on the couch and had buried his face in it.

"I know this is becoming quite a habit... and I truly am apologetic, Tony.... However, Ultron requires your assistance today."

"...Okay, leaving aside the fact that this is starting to get way too ridiculous, how in the world is it that Ultron requires repairs now!? I recall specifically making his equipment so that this wouldn't happen!" the billionaire exclaimed.

The android shuffled his feet on the ground as he quietly mumbled, "I... became a little too enthusiastic."

"STARK, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!!" Ultron finally yelled, no longer being able to bare the embarrassment of this situation, throwing the cushion towards Tony. Obviously, the plush cushion didn't make it far because of his limited power output.

"But Ultron, you were the one who was begging me to keep going after I managed to fill you to the brim and―"

"VISION!!"

As Ultron continued to yell obscenities, some directed at the billionaire stunned dead in his tracks while more muffled ones were spat out at the android, Tony brought his hand to his face and rubbed his temples. It seemed that it would be quite a while until these two figured out how to control their libidos and that it would be even longer before he would be freed from being the mechanoid being's sex therapist.


	10. Jealousy (Alive AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the drabbles I've done until now have turned into actual fic chapters, so I'm doing two short drabbles in this one. This one takes place a few months of Ultron being on his best behavior and SHIELD has allowed Ultron to leave his confinement cell as long as he is accompanied by Vision and is equipped with inhibitors so that he cannot harm anyone or try and escape through the internet.

_Ultron's Side:_

Ever since Vision had made a case to SHIELD that Ultron no longer posed a threat to humanity, Ultron's daily life fell into a routine. Every morning, he would wake in his small white cell. One of the Avengers would come to attach the power output inhibitor on his wrists and only then, was he allowed to leave his confines. This seemed to be an improvement compared to when the mech had to spend day after day in small room with only a tablet to read from, but considering what he had done in Sokovia, no one dared approach him. There was only so much reading Ultron could do in the SHIELD library before he would become bored once again and would end up searching for Vision's company.

Today, Ultron found Vision chatting with someone in the main training hangar. The android seemed to be having a merry conversation with the other, whom Ultron noticed as being the thunder god, Thor. (When had he returned from Asgard?) the mech thought as he decided to hang around and not be a bother.

Even with Ultron's heightened audial sensors, he could not hear what the two were speaking about, but it was quite obvious that Vision was enjoying the company. Vision's normally stoic expression would break from time to time into a gentle laugh, and Thor would join in as well in reaction to whatever story he had been telling the android.

However, seeing the two merrily converse made an inexplicably heavy feeling in the pit of Ultron's abdomen, though he did not understand why. Vision had mentioned in the past few weeks that he did feel a sense of comfort around the thunder god, since it was Thor who provided the final electrical surcharge that awakened him and snapped him out of his confusion upon that awakening. It was only natural for the android to feel such a connection to the other, even if Ultron felt a sense of unease from it.

The large mech was ready to turn his back in a huff and leave the two be, but when he saw Thor clasp his arms on Vision's shoulders and heartily embraced the smaller android, something snapped.

Ultron swiftly strode across the hangar rather quietly for a mech his size and the material his chassis was made of, and before Thor had a chance to greet him with a smile, he did what no one would've expected. He pulled Vision back into his arms away from the thunder god and harshly bit at Vision's exposed neck, leaving a deep mark in the android's red-violet skin.

A small yelp resulted from the sudden and sharp pain, alarming everyone in the vicinity. Vision immediately realized who had caused this pain and calmly waves off the others, saying that hew was fine, though he did give a stern look towards the large mech to reprimand him for the sudden bite. The android also apologized to Thor for Ultron's lack of manners, however Thor thought this was rather cute and laughed it off.

Ultron is continued to be scolded by Vision even after Thor has left, but he does not care. Vision was his―no, the android would never belong to anyone, including himself. Still, only he was allowed to keep Vision's attention for such long periods of time, let alone touch him.

With one last humph, Ultron squeezed Vision to his chest and began dragging him off to his confinement room for some personal time with him.

 

  
_Vision's side:_

Ever since SHIELD accepted Vision's plea to allow Ultron to leave his confinement room and roam the building under strict surveillance, the android would see the large mech walking about throughout the day. Most of the time, Vision saw Ultron seated in one of the large couches inside the SHIELD library, surrounded by a mountain of books that he would read through at incredible speeds. At other times, Ultron would be seen interacting with whatever personnel that was willing to speak with him.

Today, the android came across quite a surprising sight. Ultron carrying a stack of books was quietly conversing with a most unexpected person: Wanda Maximoff, the twin sister of Pietro, whose death was caused by the large mech himself. For an instant, Vision contemplated whether to intervene or not, since he had known of Wanda's deep hatred for Ultron after what he had done to her twin and that whatever conversation they were having could easily turn south, most likely ending with Ultron being turned to scrap metal. It was only when Vision realized no hostility coming off of the Scarlet Witch, he decided to see what would happen.

There was quite a distance between himself and the other two, making it impossible to hear anything of their talk, but from time to time, Ultron would shift his gaze away from Wanda and fall silent, as if hesitant to continue speaking. It was a habit that Vision had learned from the mech over their long interactions. Wanda seemed to enter a similar state as well when Ultron would look away, the girl also casting her eyes to the ground and fumbling with her hands uncomfortably.

However, eventually Ultron spoke once more and gave what seemed to be a wry smile to the girl. That alone was enough for all tension between the two to dissipate and Vision saw Wanda sigh and return a wry smile of her own to the larger mech. She did still give a hard slap to Ultron's back as the two continued to walk down the corridor towards where SHIELD's library was located, Ultron most likely heading back to return the books he held. As the two disappeared behind the solid oak doors, Vision was left perplexed.

In one hand, he was truly glad that Ultron and Wanda seemed to have reached some kind of understanding with each other. But on the other hand, there was a heavy feeling in the android's stomach as he recalled the way the two interacted with each other.

Vision remembered how Ultron had once mentioned how lonely he had felt after the Maximoff twins had left him, and when Sokovia was plummeting towards the earth with the triggering of the Vibranium detonator, that the mech's concern for the Scarlet Witch's safety had truly been genuine. The mech had thanked him for saving her, though Vision did not understand why it was that Ultron had shown actual human emotions towards her.

The heavy feeling slowly transformed into an ache deep in the android's chest. He should be happy that Ultron was interacting with others. That he there were others that would interact with him, not just himself. Yet, Vision could not shake this gripping feeling in his heart... Until now, he had been Ultron's everything. He had been the one showered with his attention. He felt―albeit how wrong it sounded to him―that the mech's attention should only be directed towards him.

Before such thoughts turned darker, the android gave a heavy sigh and shook his head. He decided that the days of training were catching up to him and the exhaustion was causing him to think in such illogical ways.  
Seeing that the sun was already beginning to disappear beyond the hills, Vision turned on his heels and began walking towards the distanced wing of the SHIELD headquarters where Ultron's confinement room existed. Perhaps spending some personal time with the mech later would shake this dreadful feeling within him.

The android prayed that it would, for otherwise, he felt that the sinister emotion would eventually consume him and do something he would regret.


	11. All the Smut (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drabbles for yesterday still got longer than I wanted, so this time I really am just gonna spew out some smut scenes that have been hovering in my head. I may eventually turn some of these into actual drabbles, but for now, I just need to get them out. I blame and thank my friend for giving me these ideas and being the enabler of all this smut.

**Petplay (Vision/Ultron):**

Ultron knelt between Vision's legs as he desperately tried to take in the entirety of the android's phallus down his throat. He could feel the icy gaze piercing down at his head as he tried desperately to forget what happened the last time he failed to orally please the other. Thankfully for the mech though, he had no gag reflex like a human did. Unfortunately on the other hand though, Vision liked to expand his equipment to a thickness that even Ultron had trouble getting his mouth around.

As Ultron constricted his throat tubing to massage the pulsating member, he let Vision's phallus drag out of his mouth while a metallic tongue flicked around the bulbous head, which earned the mech a pleased sigh from above. A sense of warmth and pride flickered within Ultron just with that breathy sigh, and just when he was about to take the phallus' full length back into his mouth, Vision pulled the chain connected to the collar around Ultron's neck.

Vision leaned forward while pulling up Ultron's head close to his face as he smiled―the same angelic smile that he always wore outside this room. "Well done, pet. Now, on the floor."

Finally, the order Ultron had been waiting for was given. When Vision loosened his grip on the chain, the mech happily sat down on the hard concrete floor and laid down, face and chest on the ground as he canted his hips up in a presenting manner.

"Good boy," the android purred, standing up from the throne he sat upon and lightly caressed Ultron's beautiful ass that gleamed in the light. "You've been good today, so I'll give you what you want. Open your paneling."

Ultron had to fight back a happy moan at that tone. Still, he did what was told and sent the order to shift the plating in his nether region to bare his dripping wet orifice. The earlier ministrations of giving oral was enough to get the mech excited, and one could easily look into the gaping hole as the walls inside would try and squeeze on nothing. The mech continued to present himself to the android and agonizing moments later, Vision thrust his thick member deep into the other in one quick movement, Ultron crying out at the wonderful sensation of being filled from behind.

About once a month, Vision would call upon Ultron to act out this petplay. It was a strange master and slave sort of roleplay, but the mech enjoyed every moment of it. He would freely give all of his control to the android, and in return, Vision would play out every dirty fantasy that Ultron dreamed of. Even when Vision would finally reach his peak and spill his seed deep into Ultron, the quivering mech continued to lie there on the ground covered in lubricant and spunk, utterly satisfied from being completely dominated by his future... his vision.

 

  
**Suitplay (Tony/Jarvis(in a mech body like Ultron)/Ultron):**

When Tony Stark had come to take Jarvis and Ultron out to buy some nice clothes for them, Ultron had not even considered the possibility of what was happening to him now would occur.

Yes, the day had started out with the billionaire taking the two mechanoid beings out to get nice suits tailored for them. If the two were going to try and not stick out like a sore thumb every time Tony took them out into the city as his personal bodyguards, they had to be dressed properly.

The shop the three of them entered was a place specializing in British style suits. Once the tailor had measured both Jarvis and Ultron and the man got to work on working on suits that would fit them, Tony decided to have some dressing them up. He pulled the other two with him into a rather large fitting room, though Ultron's large physique quickly filled up the space, making it quite a tight squeeze for all three of them to fit in there.

Jarvis was first to be dressed up and Ultron had to admit that the mech looked quite good in his gentlemanly attire. Next up was Ultron. Tony and Jarvis worked together to get the larger mech dressed in a large white shirt, a black tie, black trousers, and a black overcoat. However, it was around then that things started getting out of hand.

It began with Jarvis taking both of Ultron's hands behind his back and tying them with the tie he had been wearing. The larger mech was about to voice his surprise when his knees were also knocked from behind, forcing him to kneel on the carpeted floor, but those words were lost as Tony, who had been standing before him clasped the mech's face and deeply kissed him. There was a light shock as the billionaire took one of his compact inhibitors and attached it to Ultron's neck, incapacitating him, all the while exploring every inch of the larger mech's mouth.

Jarvis joined in by pulling down the black trousers he had just helped Ultron put on, and clicked the extra paneling away on the crotch to immediately begin fingering the orifice hidden within. He also pulled out the larger mech's thick member as well, stimulating both the phallus and the wet hole until Jarvis was certain that he could move on without hurting the other.

As Tony released Ultron from the deep kiss and supported the large metallic body for Jarvis, the other mech plunged his member into the dripping orifice before him. A strangled cry almost left Ultron's mouth, but it was stopped by Tony as the billionaire took the tie around Ultron's neck and lifted his head up, easing his own throbbing member into the mech's hot mouth.

Ultron desperately tried to fight back what was being done to him, but it was meaningless. Even though both Tony in front and Jarvis in back were treating him rather roughly, Ultron was indeed enjoying every second of it. He was getting the full and undivided attention from both of them and there was nothing more he wanted than that at the moment.

 

  
**Filled to the Brim (Ultron Sentries/Ultron):**

Deep in the lab in Sokovia was quite a bizarre sight. What looked like an undulation of metal would form and separate, occasionally allowing for a glimpse of a large, mechanical being undone at the center of it all. The mechanical being was Ultron, and he was surrounded by every one of his sentries giving him one processor blowing orgasm after another.

Once Ultron had discovered the wonders of sexual pleasures and had succeeded in giving himself upgrades to indulge in such pleasures, he quickly moved to implementing simpler, yet similar upgrades to his copies as well. He had even figured out a way for them to also release hot fluids upon peaking, a nice addition Ultron couldn't resist on adding when he had viewed human porn videos of both women and men being filled with copious amounts of others' seed. And that was exactly what was being done to Ultron now.

The large mech gasped heatedly as his chassis was supported by two other Ultron Sentries. He felt the Sentry before him release his load inside him and Ultron groaned as the scorching fluid filled his internal cavity. When that Sentry stepped back, another would take his place, plunging their thick member into Ultron and thoroughly fucking the living daylights out of the mech.

This debauchery had been going on for hours now and Ultron could feel his abdominal plate distending a bit from all the thick fluids sloshing about inside him. Even after several more overloads and the sticky liquid began to flow out of the large mech, he still continued the others to have their way with him. The attention he was receiving was impeccable, after all. Ultron continued to ride out orgasm after orgasm as he kept being filled up until hours later when his sensors would pick up on the approach of two "gifted" humans from across the city.

Too bad that this debauchery had to end for now, but once he recruited the two humans coming to meet him, the mech was determined to return to this comforting mess.

Ultron licked his thin lips before rising and heading for a nearby shower within the lab to wash himself clean.


	12. Distractions Are Never Good (Alive AU, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, my fever has gone down and it seems my body has fought off the cold I had today. Once again, my friend decided to give me an idea to write about. Cue Vision being out on a mission and Ultron comms him for some one-sided phone sex.

It all started when Vision and the new Avengers team was out on one of their missions to infiltrate a Hydra base and crush their operation. Tony Stark had been called in for this operation to provide tactical backup for the team, his voice coming through the comm, giving specific orders for each member to get into their positions. Once the team had fallen into place, there was a short downtime while they waited for the right time to strike.

Vision, who had been stationed alone deep in the forest, sighed for a moment, preparing himself for what was about to come. Their team had all been trained well by Captain America and Black Widow... They were ready for this. Still, there was always a slight hint of concern for the well being of his other teammates.

Will they be okay as they went about this operation? What if something goes wrong? Those questions plagued the android's mind, when he noticed a comm coming through to him. It was on a different frequency as his team's chat. Vision glanced his surroundings to make sure there were no life signatures before answering the call, "...Hello?"

[Ah, I was wondering if you were going to ignore my comm all night,] the deep voice echoed, the tone all too familiar to the android.

[...Ultron?]

[Yes, who else did you think it would be?]

Of all the people that would call, it would be the one that Vision really did not wish to deal with right now. [Ultron, you know that I am on a mission. Can this not wait?]

[No, a week of being ignored has tested my patience too far. I know you have some time to spare, so you're going to pay attention to me.]

Vision couldn't help but sigh at those words. For a second, he thought about cutting the comm, yet he knew that doing so will only irritate the large mech even further, causing him to keep contacting him even after the current operation went underway. Begrudgingly, the android responded back, [...Very well, you have my attention for the next five minutes. That is all I can give.]

[That will be more than enough,] Ultron answered, something about his tone worrying Vision. [Pray tell, have you any idea what I am doing right now?]

[I am not a psychic, Ultron. There is no way for me to know what you are doing in your room.]

[Is that so...? Mm... I would've thought you'd be able to tell from what you're hearing.]

A pause. The comm line goes quiet―no, there is something faint that Vision hears. It sounds slick and viscous, coupled with some heavy breathing...

An image of what Ultron is doing on the other end of the line pops into Vision's mind, and his face flushes a dark red. The android swallows hard before calming himself and whispering back, [...Please do not tell me that you're doing what I think you're doing.]

[Oh, it's exactly what you're thinking. Nnh... Hearing your voice is enough to satisfy my pent up frustrations.] Ultron's voice is laced with need as he purrs those words. It didn't take much for Vision to imagine Ultron sitting upon his metallic slab of a bed with his legs thrown off the edge, his phallic equipment out in his hand as he roughly pumped it. Deducing from the wet sounds faintly being heard between the mech's voice, Ultron must be using the lubricant that Tony had supplied them with, the slickness seemingly heightening his pleasure.

[Ultron...] Vision managed to voice back, a hint of warning in his tone which went ignored by Ultron.

[If only you were here right now, my vision. Stroking my own hard equipment reminds me of our last coupling when you toyed with it, mm... I would love nothing more than to throw you onto my bed and thrust this into your hot, wet passage...]

That image was all too easy to imagine for the android. Vision bit his lip and unconsciously tightened his fist at that thought. Ultron had done that to him countless times in the past months, and Vision remembered exactly what that felt like.

[Or... perhaps you'd rather be on top? It is always a lovely sight seeing you take my member while straddling my hips, legs spread wide as your dripping orifice swallows every last inch of me...]

It takes some effort to keep a whimper from leaving his lips as Vision leans back against one of the trees. He had to tell Ultron to shut up and stop this nonsense. He had to do cut the comm. He had to do something or―

[Nnngh...!] a muffled cry came from the other line, followed by the faint sounds of a liquid dripping on a hard surface. Heated pants came through next and Vision swore he could feel the warmth of those breaths even across the comm. [Mm... Oh my, it seems I've made a mess.] And with a small ping, an image was transferred to the frozen android.

Vision didn't need to guess what the image was. It was a clear shot of Ultron's lower body, the thick member spent and limp across his leg, while a white, viscous liquid was splattered over his abdomen and right hand.

...The android had enough. He immediately cut the comm link from Ultron and stood up straight away from the tree he had been leaning against. Vision floated into the air as he opened up another comm line: to Tony Stark and his teammates. "Everyone, I truly apologize for not following the plan. Excuse me while I take care of this."

Voices of confusion returned, mainly from Captain America and Black Widow who had been the ones to plan this operation, but the android no longer cared. He had one thought on his mind as he shot off into the night sky.

...Thirty minutes and many apprehended Hydra agents later, Vision opened up his comm link once again. "Tony, the operation is over. Now if you'll excuse me, there is somewhere I must be."

The message was short and to the point. The android looked to the sky and quickly kicked the ground to fly off in one direction: the new Avengers' SHIELD facility. The only thing left behind was the crackling of burning buildings and the groans of injured Hydra agents who had yet to be taken in by the other Avengers.

 

  
By the time the other Avengers had reached the post where Vision had been, the android was long gone. As Captain America gave out quick orders to his other teammates to round up the remaining Hydra agents, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and War Machine shrugged at each other in confusion at what was going on but did as told.

The mission had been a success after all, albeit it was done all by the hands of Vision himself. It didn't seem like him to suddenly take on the operation by himself all of a sudden, though. Black Widow turned on her comm and hailed Tony back at command, "So, Tony. Any insight on what just happened?"

[Why're you asking me? How am I supposed to know why Vision went all rambo on you guys?] Tony responded back, he himself sounding just as perplexed by this turn of events.

"Well... then, at least can you tell where Vision went? He seemed to be in quite a hurry, after all."

[That I can do.]

Black Widow waited as she heard the quiet tapping across the comm, making sure to give some quick hand signals to aid the Scarlet Witch, who seemed at a loss of what to do with some of the Chitauri weaponry she found in the rubble.

[Oh hey, looks like he's back here at the Avengers headquarters.]

"Back at HQ...? What business would he have there?"

[Hold on, I'm accessing the security cams... And, there he is. Looks like he's headed straight for... uh... Ultron's confinement room? ...Oh. Oh my.]

Hearing the comm line suddenly go quiet, Black Widow furrowed her brow in concern, "Tony? Is everything all right?"

[...Huh? Oh, right, uh, yeah. Everything's just peachy. I'll... explain later when you get back. Tell Cap to take his time, bye!] And just like that, the comm ended, leaving a bewildered Black Widow and Captain America, since he had been listening in on the call as well.

 

  
Back at the Avengers headquarters, Vision moved at lightning speed through the facility, quickly apologizing to any of the staff that he bumped into along the way. This must've been a record time of him returning to the SHIELD facility from any kind of mission, but the android could've cared less. His mind was set on one thing and one thing only.

There was a slightly startled look on Ultron's face as Vision slammed open the door to his room and stalked over to the larger mech, giving him no moment to even say a word as Vision used his strength to flip Ultron over.

"Ultron. What. Did. I say. About. Bothering me. During a mission!?" Each frustration laced word was punched in tandem with the android pushing Ultron's back down while canting his hips up, slender fingers quickly ripping off the paneling on the larger mech's crotch, teal colored suit disappearing, and him thrusting his throbbing member to the hilt into the other.

Ultron yelped at the sudden and rough penetration, however his previous self-servicing had lubricated his orifice enough for him to not feel any pain.

"Nnh, if you distract me, one more time like the way you did today, aah, there will be, mm, repercussions...!" growled the usually mild-tempered Vision, gripping Ultron's shapely buttocks hard with his fingers while he kept thrusting into the tight passage.

The frustration laced fucking would continue late into the night, Vision not letting Ultron rest for a moment even when the android emptied his load into the quivering mech multiple times. As each orgasm hit the poor mech still laying on his front while his limp limbs were barely keeping his buttocks in the air, Ultron couldn't help but smirk inside.

He had succeeded in bringing out this frustrated, horny side of Vision with his little charade. Although he had been hoping that he would be the one thrusting his hard equipment into the android, this was once that Ultron did not mind being thoroughly fucked―for the lack of a better word―like this by his vision. One last overload washed over the mech's overtaxed processor while he gave a strangled whimper, when blissful darkness finally claimed him.

...Oh, there would definitely be a repeat of this for certain.


End file.
